


Damian drabbles

by notsocoolio



Category: DCU
Genre: Asexual Character, Bullying, Love Simon AU, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Bonding, Trans Character, Trans Damian Wayne, batfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsocoolio/pseuds/notsocoolio
Summary: Bunch of one shots centered around Damian





	1. ace damian

**Author's Note:**

> Ace Damian accidentally comes out at dinner

Damian wasn't exactly sure when he found out he was asexual, but it might have happened while he was browsing the internet.

Todd liked to barge into to Damian's room to use his computer sometimes, and Damian had opened the computer to find Todd had logged onto a dating website under Damian's name.

"Tt. Immature imbecile," Damian had muttered, mostly uninterested. 

He had continued to browse through the page, having had nothing else to do but see what Todd had done on his computer.

He scrolled through multiple messages that each eventually divulged into something obscenely inappropriate--Damian had had to look away multiple times, until he noticed one girl ask, "Like what you see?"

Damian did not it fact like what he saw. He found it mostly disgusting, and was not entirely sure why anyone would want to look at her.

A few seconds later, and Damian found that worrying.

He'd gone to find Dick, and ask him what he thought, but ended up ramming into Jason, who looked terrified to see him with his open laptop.

"Uh, hey, Damian... I totally wan't the one to open that up on your computer," Todd lied weakly, with a hesitant grin.

Damian sighed, "And who, pray tell, did?"

"You?" Todd supplied as a last ditch effort, before breaking out in laughter.

Damian shook his head, and waited for Todd's laughter to die down, before shoving the laptop into his stomach.

"What are you giving it to me for? I have my own," Todd asked incredulously, before looking at what was on the screen and blushed darkly, "Oh shit, kid... please tell me I don't have to to give you 'the talk'."

Damian smirked, "I'd love to watch you live through that torture, but no, I already know the subject matter."

"Oh thank god," Todd muttered, then looked down, "Wow... Did she seriously send that? She seemed like such a nice girl last night... I might have to get in contact with her..."

Todd muttered the last part, a blush ingrained on his cheeks, and Damian stated boredly, "Tt. Go do that on your own computer. Just destroy the account before I kill you."

Damian walked down the hall, and Todd called to his back, "Don't act like you didn't like what you saw!"

At the moment, Damian had been more concerned that he didn't.

Research into the subject, had, blessedly, told him that he wasn't gay. Damian did not want to start having feelings for Jon or Colin, or any of his other male friends.

And, so, his research brought him here: three weeks later, at the dinner table where he definitely was not planning on coming out. 

"So you just went out with some random chick online that showed you her tits?" Drake exclaims rather crudely.

Todd shrugs, "They were nice."

Grayson cuts him off before he can continue anymore, "Can you please stop this conversation? I'm trying to eat, and Damian's at the table."

"Yeah? But he's the one who found her," Todd comments.

Bruce chokes on his food, "What?!"

"Well, I mean, I was messing with him, made a dating site account on his laptop and left it there for him to find," Todd clarifies.

"Why did you think that was a good idea?" Brown exclaimed.

"Seeing him blush was the funniest thing, you should've seen it! So fucking worth it."

"Language!" Grayson exclaimed while Bruce settles back down, content that his son was not, in fact, on a dating website at the age of thirteen.

"Really? And you didn't get a picture?!" Drake yells.

"I'm sorry! I was preoccupied with thinking that I'd have to give him 'the talk'!" Todd defends.

Drake and Brown burst out laughing, and Grayson face palms, but Brown yells out, "Wait, did he need it, though?!"

"No, thank god!" Todd exclaims dramatically.

Bruce visibly relaxes, and Grayson almost wants to call him out on it, but instead changes the subject, "On that point, Damian, have you met anyone at school? You've been awful suspicious lately, like you're hiding something..."

Grayson knew that would Bruce back on edge again, and it did just that, but Brown spoke up before Damian could respond, "Yeah! Do you have a little boyfriend or girlfriend?"

Damian scowled at her condescending ton of voice, "Tt. Of course not."

Todd couldn't help but laugh, "Of course not? What is that supposed to mean?!"

Drake caught his drift and started to laugh, too, "Is there no girl interested in you? Why, we're so surprised! I thought girls these days were falling all over cold hearted assholes!"

Todd and Drake almost fall out of their chairs laughing, but Grayson scolds them, "Tim! Language! And that's not nice! I'm sure there's someone who's interested in Damian, I mean, he is related to Bruce!"

Brown gasped suddenly, "Oh shit, you're right! What if he just starts to bring girls home all the time? And then just leaves them there while he goes on patrol? Bruce, what if he ends up like you?!"

Her comment only succeeds to make Drake and Todd laugh harder, this time with Grayson and and Brown joining in. Damian was decidedly silent.

"Wait! Did he ever tell you guys about the time he brought Catwoman home?!" Brown exclaimed.

"Of course, and she _bit_ him! Everyone could hear him, it was so traumatizing!" Dick yelled in response at the memory.

"What about the time where he brought that blonde woman home, and she'd always bring this _suitcase_ full of _toys_ ," Todd told dramatically.

Tim looks horrified, but still laughed, "Don't bring her up, please! She came over more than once!"

As they go on with more tales of Bruce's sexual conquests, Damian turns several shades of red, before finally standing up and muttering, "Tt. I'm too ace for this."

Except, in that moment, nobody had been talking, and everyone heard him. Damian looked up to see everyone staring at him.

His already red face seems to turn purple, before Todd starts to laugh, "Jesus Christ, is that how you come out?!"

Drake laughs full out at the look on Damian's face, pointing at him and cackling, "Oh my god! Look at his face, he's so embarrassed!"

Grayson and Brown pull out their phones and snap a few pictures, "We need pictures of Damian's coming out for our scrapbook!"

Bruce smiles, "I'm proud of you, son."

Todd laughs, "More like you're happy that you won't have to watch your darling baby boy go and date anyone!"

Bruce blushes a bit, the statement ringing too true, before Drake's laughter starts to go to drastic measures.

"I can't breath! I can't breath! 'I'm too ace for this'! I can't believe he said that! I can't believe that's how he came out! Ha! Ow, ow!" Drake rants, desperately gasping for air.

Damian smiles a bit, happy to have such an accepting family, before tackling Drake and yelling, "I teach you to laugh at me, replacement!"


	2. Love, Simon AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...So I watched Love, Simon

Damian wasn't sure when he found out he was gay.

Maybe it was when he was enrolled in Gotham Academy and went on that adventure with Maps. He's quite sure that boys his age were supposed to be dreaming about the girls that they love, and would have been overjoyed to be holding hands with a girl as cute as Maps was.

It was quite the worrying observation how nonchalantly he thought about that. It was more of an observation than how most boys his age were supposed to act.

Another situation happened at a Wayne gala he had been forced to attend. A girl had latched onto his side like a leech, following him to the food bar, and all around the dance floor. The girl wore too much makeup, and she was irritatingly tall.

But, she hadn't been the most annoying dance partner he could have paired with, so while he was going to complain to Dick and Tim later, for the moment he had been fine just putting up with her.

Then she disappeared, and one of her irritating friends approached him, saying that the girl liked him and wanted to meet him outside the mansion so they could "talk".

Needless to say, Damian found Tim, got in a fight, and found himself ushered off to his room by Alfred. Mission accomplished, Damian had hid in his room the rest of the night.

Now, though, Damian finds himself online, talking to a secret pen pal he may have a bit too much of a crush on.

_Dear Blue,_

_I got into another fight with my brother. He is possibly the most useless, irritating person I have ever met._

_Do you ever get into fights with people in your family? I find myself in these situations far too often, but wanting to burst out of my skin and attack the next person I see. I feel like I've gotten better at handling myself in those situations, but I still find it so hard to be good. Then my brothers come and call me things like "Demon Spawn" and "Problem Child". I seem to make no improvements in their eyes._

_The only people I can trust are my butler and my pets. Maybe even my sisters._

_All my brothers seem to do is complain and work themselves to death. They all hate my father in one way or another, but still clutch to his side like suckling infants._

_At this point my complaining is sure to be irritating you, so I might as well say goodbye._

_Love, Ibn_

_P.s. I tried the cookies you call "Oreo's", and while my butler's are sure to be a thousand times better, Oreo's are quite acceptable._

Damian pushed away from his desk and tutted. He didn't know what to do with his day.

He wished he could train, but his father had recently taken those rights away from him, along with daily patrol.

Another reason he had gotten into a fight with Tim.

Thinking about the fight, and bout how cut off he is from anything fun just digs under his skin more than before, grating his insides and building into a giant ball of energy.

Damian thought about meditating, a trick he had learned from Ravi in the League of Assassins. He banished the thought, not wanting to something even more boring, and pulled out his sketchbook.

Damian got up and fell back onto his bed.

He was just about to open the book when he heard his father's steps coming down the hall.

Damian was already closing his laptop when his father stepped into the room.

"Father," Damian acknowledged, not looking at the man, but instead finally opening his sketchbook to a new page.

"Damian," Bruce sighed, "I heard you got into another fight with Tim last night."

"The fool would not go to sleep even when I insisted," Damian defended.

"We both know that you can't force Tim into sleeping, Damian," Bruce said, "And I heard from Tim that you were trying to train even though I forbid it."

"I don't see why I can't train," Damian grumbled.

Bruce sighed again, obviously tired, "I told you why. You were violent, and needed to be punished. Taking your training away is that punishment. Patrol is the precaution."

Damian stood from his chair, the angry ball in his chest unwinding, "Why must you take both?! Patrol is enough of a punishment!"

"You beat up a kid at school, Damian! You can't do that!" Bruce yelled, Damian riling him up.

"Tt. The nuisance deserved it," Damian muttered.

"Damian. We protect the innocent, not beat them up when they get on our nerves. My punishment stands. But if you behave well this week I will allow you to train again, and patrol will come soon enough."

Bruce paused, rethinking that statement. He wasn't sure he should let Damian off so easily, but the boy looked like he needed to let off some steam, and maybe that was why he'd been getting so angry lately.

"I also asked Dick to come and stay the week with us. I know how much better you act around him than anyone else, and I also know that Jason being here has gotten on your nerves as well."

Damian tutted again, brushing past his father to go downstairs to the dining hall, knowing it was time for dinner.

 

* * *

 

 

When Damian made his way back upstairs to his room, Jason was sitting in his desk chair, typing something into his laptop.

"Todd, what are you doing in my room?" Damian ground out.

Jason waved a hand in the air absentmindedly, telling Damian to chill out, before finishing whatever he was doing, and spinning around in his chair to face Damian.

Jason had an oddly serious look on his face, and suddenly Damian was reminded that he hadn't thought to close the tab he had open to his email. Maybe he was going to have to have a heart-to-heart with Jason. Damian shuddered.

"Todd--" Damian started before Jason cut him off.

"I saw your emails. I probably shouldn't have looked, but I'm an asshole and read through them all anyway."

Damian paled considerably.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Jason said, with a bit of a solemn smirk on his face.

Damian was quiet for a few seconds, considering in his head hundreds of excuses he could use, before realizing that if Jason was anything like the people in the League of Assassins, he'd already be dead, or beaten.

"I-I'm gay," Damian said, lowering his head a bit.

When Damian looked up, he wasn't expecting Jason to look quite so guilty, or affronted that Damian was so scared of him.

"You know that I'd never do anything to you, right?" Jason said.

Damian nodded.

Jason sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking unsure of himself, "I know that the people in the League aren't accepting of... well, most anything."

Damian nodded again.

"But here, Damian, you're safe. We'd never do anything to hurt you like they would. Hell, we went to Apokolips and dragged you back from the dead. No one here will care if you're gay," Jason said.

Damian was silent again, considering, "Tt. Of course I know that."

Jason smirked, "Well, good to know you're back to being a pain in the ass. Now why don't we go and get Alfred to make us a sundae?"

"Tt. Too much sugar and fat with no training is not healthy. And I just had dinner."

"Well, let's live on the edge."

 

* * *

 

 

_Dear Ibn,_

_I do actually get a bit annoyed when you complain about your siblings, but sometimes it sounds quite funny, and this time I feel pretty sorry for you. I'm sorry they treat you like that, but from what I've heard, I'm sure they love you. A lot._

_Actually, on that note, something about you talking about your family just inspired me to think about my own. About how loving my life is, and how much I know my parents care about me, and about how much I care for them. And I feel so grateful to have such a happy family. You've told me about how broken yours is, and how despite all the things you've done, they still accept you._

_I thought about that, and how, really, being gay isn't all that big of a deal. At least compared to your past, that is. I'm still surprised about the League of Assassins. Did I tell you about the time I asked my dad about who they are, and he totally thought my friend was roping me into another dangerous mission?_

_Well, he does that all the time, but still._

_Anyway, getting off track here, I thought about all of those family things, and decided to come out. I turned last night's dinner into a "Coming Out Thing"._

_My mom was just like "oh" and then kept eating dinner, and my dad just took my hand, squeezed it, and then asked me if there were any boys I like at school._

_I actually pretty disappointing, to be honest. But even if it went well, and even if I feel hyped up on confidence or adrenaline or something like that, I still don't feel like I can come out to anyone else._

_But, I do feel ready to ask you this: Could we meet up sometime? Reveal ourselves? Maybe Face Time?_

_Love, Blue_

_P.S. You should try Halloween Oreo's next they're the best._

_P.P.S. You should never bother with vanilla Oreo's. They are a disgrace._

Damian didn't know what to do. On the one hand, he really wanted to meet Blue. On the other, Damian feels like Blue would be disappointed if they were to meet.

Damian knows he's annoying and gets on everyone's nerves. He really doesn't mean to anymore. Most of the time.

Sometimes.

But Damian doesn't want Blue to get annoyed with him. Damian wants Blue to love him as much as Damian loves Blue.

But, Damian isn't a wimp, either. His mother would be horrified if she saw how weak Damian's become.

More like, he just isn't hiding it anymore.

But Damian knew there was something to be done first, before meeting Blue.

 

* * *

 

 

_Blue,_

_I don't think what you said qualifies as me inspiring you, but you did inspire me. I'm coming out to my family, and, not to inflate your ego any more, you are right._

_My family does love me. I mean, they did drag me back from the pits of Hell, so they must, right?_

_Love, Ibn_

_P.S. I do think I'd like to meet you_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Damian waited until the end of the week, when he knew that the whole family would be there.

"Damian. You have acted very well this week, and I think I should reinstate your privileges to train," Bruce stated.

Tim looks over to Bruce, affronted, "Already? Didn't he, like, attack some kid at school?"

Before Bruce could argue, Damian spoke up, "Tt. The moron deserved it."

"Damian, we talked about this--" Bruce started before Damian cut him off.

"I have something to say, and I would appreciate it if you could listen."

Stephanie looks over at Damian, feigning worry, "Damian? Asking for permission for anything? Why, this must be a big deal."

Jason looks over to Damian, too, a knowing smirk on his face, "What, Babybat?"

Damian takes a deep shaky breath before speaking, which puts a worrisome expression onto Dick's face, "I'm... gay."

Tim chokes on his drink, and everyone else is stunned silent, except for, of course, Jason, who slaps Tim on the back and says, "Congratulations on coming out baby brother."

"Tt. Do not call me that," Damian grumbles halfheartedly, becoming scared of the daunting silence.

Cassandra, who is normally silent anyways, speaks up, "I support you, Damian."

"Of course I support you too, Baby brother!" Dick cries, leaping out of his seat, and running over to wrap Damian in a hug.

Stephanie leans over to hug Damian, having been sitting next to him, and says into his ear, "I love you Damian. We should talk about boys sometime, though."

Everything starts to settle down, Stephanie sitting back up, and Dick picking Damian up to sit in his lap, before Bruce speaks, "Thank you for telling us, son."

Damian flushes red, and everyone starts to laugh, especially Tim.

"Oh, geez, Damian! I never knew you could blush," Tim laughs, "So, are there any boys you like?"

Damian flushes again, and tuts, "Tt. Of course not. No boy I know is worthy of my attention."

Jason laughs, though, and says, "Actually, he totally came out to me first, and guess what? He's been emailing this boy online."

"The internet is a dangerous place, Damian," Bruce says over everyone else's questions.

"Of course I know that, father," Damian responds, silently pleased that he was accepted so easily.

Of course, if he were to ever tell his mother, she'd certainly kill him a second time.

 

* * *

  

_Dear Blue,_

_My name is Damian Wayne, and I am the son of Batman._

_I think you might have already figured that out, but I also know you well enough to call you a monumental idiot._

_Ibn_

_P.s. my number is attached_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I didn't want to proof read it. Maybe I'll do that another time. Also sorry for the trans Damian tag. At the time, I was like "lets just make this super lgbt because there isn't enough innocent lgbt tales", but now I'm super lazy, so this is the best you're getting. I won't take the tag down, though, because I do still want to write a trans Damian fic.


	3. Jason-bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian's school finds out that he's been bullied, and calls in the only person available on Damian's list of guardians... Jason

Jason was punching in some muggers face when he got a call from an unknown number.

His first instinct was to ignore it; the call was probably just from an ad company. But then he thought it could a Liam Neeson situation, so he picked up the call after the third ring.

"Hello? Is this," the person on the other end of the phone paused, "Todd? Todd Harper?"

The fake name was rather telling, and Jason said, "Yes?"

The woman on the other end gave a relieved sigh, "This is Damian's school. There has been a... problem, and we think he should be picked up today."

Jason was actually surprised, "Damian? Is the brat in trouble?"

"No, no. There's just been an incident. A few other children have been picking on Damian lately, and this time they just went... too far."

Jason honestly didn't even know what to think at this point, "Uh, well, I guess I'll be there in a minute?"

Jason hung up after exchanging farewells, and he just didn't really know what to do.

Well, he thinks, I guess I have to pick up the Demon Brat.

 

* * *

 

 

Jason certainly wasn't expecting Damian to be drenched in blood, even more than the fact that it was his own.

Jason was even more surprised as he felt himself getting pissed.

"What did they do to the brat?" Jason exclaimed at the woman who had called him, presumably the principal.

"They ganged up on him in the locker room. They've also been suspended and are facing expulsion," the woman stated calmly, though she didn't seem pleased with the way Jason addressed his brother.

Damian was spacing out in the corner of the office, not really looking at anything, and didn't even look like he noticed what was going on.

Jason had never seen the brat act like he was, not even after he came back from death. Jason was starting to shake with anger.

He was going to throttle those kids.

But first, he was going to chew out the principal that let this happen.

"Why did you let this happen?" Jason yelled angrily.

The principal seemed a bit scared, but she was mostly put together, "He has been having... problems with a lot of the students since he got here. Though we've never seen him in the office before, we have received quite a few complaints about his... behavior."

Jason was getting even more pissed, "So you just let this happen?!"

He slammed his hand down onto the table, and the loud noise woke Damian from his stupor.

"Tt. Do you intend to keep being so loud, Todd?" Damian taunts, "I've a headache, and your voice isn't really helping."

Jason scoffed, "Yeah, I'm sure you've got a hell of a headache kid, letting those kids beat up on you."

The principal seemed startled, "Mr. Harper, you shouldn't be blaming this on--"

"I could have easily taken them out, I just did not want to anger father," Damian grumbled.

"Yeah, I know what that's like," Jason commented, and then paused for a second before speaking to the principal, "I think we'll be making our leave. And I hope you know I'll be taking it up with Bruce that your 'No tolerance' policy is a bit more tolerant than it should be."

The woman pales a bit, and Jason picks up Damian, swinging the boy over his shoulder before stalking out of the room.

Damian barely even fights Jason, and Jason can't help but wonder exactly how hurt the boy really was.

"Did they even take you to the nurse, brat?"

Damian scoffed, "Tt, of course they didn't. I do not want be treated by anyone but Pennyworth."

"So I guess I should take you home then," Jason commented.

Damian paused a second, and Jason knew the answer to that.

"You don't really want to go home, do you?"

Damian shook his head into Jason's shoulder.

Jason sighed, "I can take you to my apartment, then."

Damian nodded into Jason's shoulder.

"Brat? Are you sure you're okay? Like, you're actually worrying me."

"Tt, I am fine, Todd, cease with your disgusting displays of affection and put me down."

Jason scoffed, and dropped Damian onto the floor, "As you wish."

Damian barely walked a step before he collapsed.

 

* * *

 

 

Damian woke up on a couch in Jason's apartment.

"Your apparel is as disgustingly colorful as ever," Damian commented.

"It's like, one color, kid," Jason said as he sat down my Damian's feet, and handed him a mug of some kind.

"It's tea," Jason said, "Alfred's kind."

"There are many types of Alfred's 'kind' of tea," Damian corrected, but took the mug anyway.

"So you had a fever," Jason said.

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell anyone."

"Tt."

"You shouldn't do that."

Damian didn't comment.

Jason looked over at Damian, "Look, I get it, okay? You feel like you don't belong, that you're a burden on everybody. You were already gone once, they got over it, and now you feel like you should just stop bothering them, right?"

Damian didn't grace him with a reaction.

"Well, you're wrong. You belong just as much as anybody. Your family loved you enough to bring you back from the pits of Hell, okay?"

"Tt, like you should talk, Mr. Daddy Problems," Damian grunted into his mug.

Jason actually laughed out loud at that, "Where did you learn to make a joke?"

Damian shook his head, blushing a bit.

"It was Superman's son, wasn't it?" Jason said with a smirk on his face.

"Tt."

A grin spread across Jason's face, but he didn't prolong Damian's suffering.

Jason stood up, "It's getting late, I should probably get you back to the manor."

Damian was silent.

Jason grinned again, "You don't want to go, do you?"

"Tt. I don't want to see Grayson spluttering about 'letting it happen' or something stupid," Damian grumbled.

" _Sure_ ," Jason said.

 

* * *

 

 

After Damian brushed his teeth with a spare toothbrush, and put on the smallest pajamas Jason had, he sat on the couch.

Jason laughed, seeing the clothes hanging so loosely in Damian they were practically pooling on the floor. 

"You don't have to sleep on the couch, you know?" Jason said, teasing, "Don't you wanna sleep with your big brother?"

Damian looked quite horrified, "As if I'd ever want to sleep with you, Todd."

Jason laughed again, and rubbed Damian's head, careful not to hurt him, though.

Damian glared at Jason fiercely, but he was obviously too tired to fight.

Before Damian could argue, though, Jason's phone rang, "Hello?"

"Where's Damian?" Bruce said.

"With me. There was a problem at school, and they called me to pick him up," Jason drawled.

Bruce paused a second, before saying, "Thank you. Good night," and hung up.

Jason actually stopped for a second.

"Hey, brat, why did the school have my number? I know that Brucie would never put me in as a guardian," Jason asked.

Damian actually blushed a bit, "I may have put your number in."

"Why?" Jason was actually genuinely surprised.

"Tt. There are times when you can't reach anyone else."

Jason bit off a laugh.

"Goodnight, Brat," Jason said, standing up properly and walking to his bedroom door, making sure to shut off the lights first.

Jason almost didn't catch Damian's response, "Goodnight, Jason."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I didn't check this one either, so if there's any mistakes blame it on my laziness, okay? Sloth kinda kills me. 
> 
> Also, you could kind of take this as a continuation of the previous chapter, because Damian is out as gay in this.


	4. Vines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian knows vines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself

Tim hated Damian sometimes.

The boy always managed to surprise him. Surprise attacks, his soft spot for animals, his love for his friends.

Every time that Tim thought he’d pegged the boy, he had been wrong.

Especially now.

Tim, having not slept in quite a few days, had dropped the bag of chips he was going to bring up to room on the ground.

Damian, to Tim’s utter surprise, mumbled, “Hurricane Katrina?“

Tim almost didn’t catch it, but when he did, he couldn’t believe his ears.

The angry, overly formal demon sitting at the counter wouldn’t know vines, much less use them.

Damian, however, still had a joke to tell, and turned his head to look Tim in the eye before saying, with a smirk on his face, “More like huricane  _tortilla_ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~.”

Tim screamed.

 

* * *

 

Dick loved his family, but they’re seriously fucking crazy sometimes.

He had not been expecting, that day, to walk in on Jason, hurt and tired from a long night of patrol, not unlike Dick at the time either, to ask Damian what day it was.

“Yeah, Dami, what day is it?” Dick asked, too.

Damian smirked a bit, “It’s Wednesday.”

Jason nodded, and was about to stalk off, when Damian whispered something under his breath.

Jason started to scream.

 

* * *

 

Another incident occurred to Dick in the same way, except this time he was more directly affected.

Dick was driving Damian home from school, when they drove past a particular sign.

Dick started to slow the car down, ready to merge onto another road to avoid the signs warning when Damian blurted out abruptly.

“Road work ahead?”

“Yeah?” Dick said, not understanding why Damian was making a big deal out of it.

Damian turned to Dick, and looked him straight in the eye, “I sure hope it does.”

Dick almost passed out.

 

* * *

 

  
One more incident happens before anyone can converge and talk about it.

Tim is sparring with Stephanie, when the man is suddenly thrown by Steph.

“Haha, Tim! I win!” she declares triumphantly.

Before he can make a snide comeback, Damian is standing next to her, “It’s not much of an accomplishment, Brown.”

“Oh, really? I bet you couldn’t—“ Tim started, but Damian stopped him.

“If I can beat you, Brown, that means I double beat Tim. His reputation will never recover.”

Steph ponders this, and decides to appease the boy.

“Alright, I’ll fight you,” Steph declares, and positions herself on the sparring mat.

Damian adjusts himself to be standing before Steph, and leans into his stance, before Tim takes it upon himself to start the match.

“Fight!” Tim shouts.

Steph rushes towards Damian, but Damian beats her off with a kick.

She circles him a bit, after that, before trying it again on his exposed back.

He swivels, sticking out his foot to trip her, but grabs her wrist and shoulder, and flings the woman over his own shoulder.

Before he lets go, though, he yells, “YEET!”

Tim pales, and promptly passes out.

Steph lays on the mat, stunned not only physically but mentally.

“Damian, you know vines?!”


	5. Another coming out story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, uh, if I didn't lie to myself I'd say that this fic is a bunch of coming out stories, but that's not a bad thing, is it?
> 
> (otherwise know as Damian comes out to Jason)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: use of slurs

If Damian were being honest with himself, he would say wholeheartedly that he was gay.

 

But Damian is never honest with himself, so when he finds himself staring at the boys in the locker room he swears up and down to himself that he is straight. 

 

When it happens again, he concedes that he might be bi. Even if the thought of a naked woman disgusts him. 

 

He even goes so far as to say he has mother problems. (Though, after that, he denies it to himself and comes up with something even more clever:  _ not thinking about it _ )

 

But, of course, Todd has to swing by one day when Damian is thinking too hard about Garfield’s clear green skin. 

 

And, equally of course, does Todd have to be the most begrudgingly trustworthy person that Damian knows. While also being the easiest person to talk to (yes, even above Grayson).

 

Damian just so happens to meet Todd in the kitchen. At midnight. Precisely when, Damian knows, that Jason always gets his midnight snack on the nights he stays at the manor. 

 

“What’s up, little man?” Todd greets sleepily, as Damian stalks into the kitchen, “Couldn’t sleep?”

 

_ That would be true,  _ Damian thought. He couldn’t sleep because he was thinking too much about this conversation with Todd.

 

Todd could see Damian was nervous. It was written all over his body language, and the boy wasn’t even bothering to hide it, “Damian?”

 

Damian sighed at the concern laced in Todd’s voice, “I have something… significant, to speak with you about.”

 

Todd walked over to the island and sat on a stool, facing his little brother, “Go ahead,”

 

See? This is why Damian hated Todd so much. He was just so…  _ open _ , and, secretly, he really  _ cared  _ about Damian. 

 

Damian couldn’t help but fidget under his gaze, even though anxiety and nervousness were far beneath someone of his upbringing. That said, so was homosexuality, at least in the eyes of his grandfather. 

 

“I… uh,” Damian stuttered, which scared the actual shit out of Jason. 

 

Damian never stuttered. Ever.

 

“I think I might be… homosexual.”

 

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. He was starting to think it was something serious-- _ wait.  _

 

“Of varying degrees, at least,” Damian continued, slightly intimidated by Jason’s gaze (only  _ slightly _ ).

 

“You’re  _ gay _ ?” Jason spluttered. 

 

“I-uh,” Damian coughed, trying to keep his composure, and straightened his back, “Yes. And it is nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

If Damian weren’t the type to lie to himself, he would admit that he got that line from the internet, and that he really wasn’t quite sure of its integrity. 

 

Jason just shook his head, and levelled a serious gaze of Damian. 

 

“Of course it isn’t, demon brat. I was just surprised.”

 

If Damian didn’t lie to himself, he’d admit that that sentence just about killed him, “By what? Surprised by what? That the previous heir to the Al Ghul name is gay? Or that the son of Batman is queer?”

 

Jason couldn’t help but gasp, even though the sound felt foreign on his lips, because he always thought it was the stupidest sound ever created. 

 

“Were you surprised that someone who claims to be so strong is a  _ fairy _ ? That he can barely pass for a man? That--that--” Damian’s breath hitched, a sob caught in his throat. 

 

Jason was shocked, he never could have imagined Damian-- the demon brat himself--being so insecure.

 

“I--” Damian started, before he just burst out crying. 

 

“Woah, woah,” Jason started, getting up from his seat to console Damian. 

 

Damian’s breath hitched as Jason embraced him. Jason hated touching people in any way that didn’t hurt them or wasn’t in a bromantic™ way. 

 

“Don’t fuckin’ talk about yourself like that, okay kid? For one, those are awful slurs, and for two, they aren’t true. You were right, it’s not anything to be ashamed of, and it’s certainly not going to change anything.”

 

Damian didn’t know what to say, but he did feel a bit better. He decided on digging his face into Jason’s shoulder and deepening the hug. 

 

If Damian didn’t lie to himself, he might admit he was a bit touch starved. 

 

After a couple minutes, Damian pulled away, and Jason returned to his snack. 

 

Before Damian could leave the kitchen though, Jason spoke. 

 

“Thanks for coming out to me, Damian. I hope I geared you up to tell everyone else.” 

 

Damian sniffed, “Tt. Who ever said that you were the first person I told?”

 

“It was perfectly obvious,” Jason said, and even though he was right, Damian kind of hated him for it, “Goodnight, Demon Brat.”

 

Damian smiled to himself as he stalked up to bed. 

 

If he didn’t lie to himself, he might admit he loved his brother.


	6. Trans Damian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian's a girl and she doesn't know what to do about it

It’s not that Damian had always felt wrong in his body or anything. 

 

It’s just that one day, he’s introduced to the word ‘trans’. 

 

And he starts to think about it a lot. About how some people don’t feel comfortable with their gender. About how some people don’t want to be men, or women, or how some people just don’t want to be gendered at all. 

 

And so, one day, he decides he doesn’t want to be a ‘he’.

 

And maybe, she had always felt uncomfortable, but just got used to it. Or maybe she’d just felt indifferent, like she didn’t understand it until one day, she did, and everything started to fall apart.

 

But when Damian really thinks about it--when, deep at night, she thinks about how her body’s all wrong, but how she can’t be sure that that’s really what she cares about, or how she doesn’t really know if she wants to be a girl--and how saying that she ‘wants’ to be a girl, rather than ‘is’ a girl really just means she isn’t trans--she just starts to feel more dysphoria in the fact that she might just be faking it. She doesn’t want to fake it, but she can’t help feeling wrong for how she doesn’t really feel  _ wrong _ like it’s always written about. 

 

She feels like a girl, but only passively wants to look like one. She wants a bra, a skirt, and some lipstick, but she doesn’t bother to get them, and she just feels worse for it. And every time she thinks about any type of accessory, the first thought in her head is about how it would impede her movement, or take up time, or just be unnecessary. It would impede her ability to be Robin, especially since no Robin has ever been a girl. For the most part. 

 

So she tries to ignore it. It’s her grand master plan to ignore it, and if she just starts to feel worse for it, maybe she should start by doing something about it. 

 

The plan fails when she starts to look in the mirror and hate herself, but still never ask for help or do anything about it at all. 

 

She only thinks of herself as a girl, and never asks anyone else to. 

 

One day, though, she steals a skirt out of Dick’s room. It was undoubtedly left by one of the women he sometimes brought to the manor, and Damian doubted that he would miss it. 

 

She sneaks it down to her room, tucked under her shirt, and then locks the door behind her. When she pulls the skirt from underneath her shirt, she realizes it would probably be too big. 

 

She’s still giddy with happiness as she slips it on, though, and she just ties it in the back so that it fits snug around her waist.

 

Damian peers into the mirror, but is disappointed with what she sees.

 

The mirror glares back at the girl the sight of a boy wearing a skirt. The boy doesn’t smile, just scowls icily back at her, and she shivers internally at the sight.

 

Maybe she could steal some makeup from Brown to make it better, she thinks. Maybe she could grow her hair out. Some men have long hair, she thinks. 

 

She can’t stop looking in her reflection, though. The cold boy in the mirror looks like who she thought she was a few months ago. She thinks she remembers being obsessed with her reflection, once. She remembers how she’s never reflected back in the mirror--never in her entire life had she been comfortable, or at the very least, familiar with what she saw in the mirror. 

 

But now, something was starkly different. What used to be something so passive she’d never noticed it, was now something undeniable. 

 

She really was trans, she was a girl, and she couldn’t deny it. Even if her brain told her she was wrong, or lying, or disingenuous, this feeling of disconnect with what she saw in the mirror was so uncomfortable and disgusting in her chest she didn’t want to feel it anymore. 

 

She wanted to be a girl--a  _ real  _ girl. She wanted skirts and makeup and stupid friends to giggle with like they did at school. 

 

Tears started to drip down the face of the boy in the mirror, and wetness could be felt trailing down the girl’s cheeks. She couldn’t even pretend she wasn’t the boy in the mirror. 

 

She was something stuck in the middle, and she hated it. A girl trapped in a boy’s body, and yet it took her so long to find out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a vent fic and it sucks and it's short but I haven't written anything for this in a while, so
> 
> It also might get another part, so heads up for that


End file.
